County-wide outreach alcoholism counseling service for low-income persons and their families; program personnel provide multi-modality counseling based on unconditional regard for the whole person, and directed towards a change in life-style for persons or families previously alcohol-dependent. Couseling is offered in program site's offices or in client's home, and is reinforced by counselors' advocacy and intervention on behalf of clients and their families. No fee. Up to 24-month follow-up. Counseling available in Spanish. Program personnel also actively engaged in community education, e.g., public-speaking engagements, radio and newspaper coverage of program developments, interaction with local courts and agencies, etc. Program personnel committed to ongoing training at UCSC (University of California, Santa Cruz, Calif.)